Truth
by emsummer
Summary: Looking at her wasn’t enough to satisfy his longing now that he knew just how good she felt in his arms. GSR, fluffy and adult content.


Grissom stopped abruptly as he rounded the corner. He could always sense her presence. Wherever she went, her essence seemed to linger as if everything she touched absorbed her energy. A peek inside the room confirmed his intuition; there she was, perched on a stool, hair forming a curtain around her face as she peered into a microscope.

Resting his head against the doorframe, he let his eyes wander up and down her form. So many times he'd stood there and admired her profile; standing still while she was deep in concentration and taking in every detail of her being.

Every time he looked at her, he learned something new. He'd come to know the weather just by looking at her hair; her curls ran wild in the humidity and she always pulled it up when it rained. He also knew just how close she was to breaking a case by how she pursed her lips. Even her stance could tell him so much, sometimes her shoulders slumped in defeat while other times she would stand up, her back straight and proud in imminent triumph.

But that was before he knew the feel of her curls between his fingers, the taste of her lips on his tongue, the smoothness of her skin against his touch. It was before he knew she hardly ever wore a bra and that her underwear consisted mostly of lacy thongs. Looking at her wasn't enough to satisfy his longing now that he knew just how good she felt in his arms.

As she arched her back in a gracious move worthy of any feline, he couldn't help but feel a surge of desire flow though him. The attraction certainly wasn't new but the realization that he could actually act on it, was more than enough to fill his mind with less than virtuous thoughts.

"Can I help you?" She turned to him with a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smirk.

"Yes." His voice came out in a shaky breath and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'd like to see you in my office." And then he was gone.

Sara wasn't fooled; she saw him clumsily trying to hide the bulge in his pants behind the stack of documents in his hands. She'd always known the effect she had on him and if in the past she'd been careful not to let on, she now loved to throw an extra sway in her walk when he was around. It was empowering to know she could literally bring such a strong man to his knees.

The hoarseness of his voice just now had caught her off guard. She knew that voice as intimately as her own; he'd begged and pleaded and screamed her name in that voice, but this was the first time she'd heard it at work. For someone as professional as Grissom to let his guard down, even if momentarily, was enough to peak her curiosity and awaken all her senses.

Sara made her way to his office and was more than a little intrigued when she found the door ajar and the room completely dark. She looked down the deserted hallway, knocking as she tentatively walked in. She heard the distinctive sound of a match and Grissom's face appeared among the shadows.

It wasn't the location that made her lock the door, the lab was empty and nobody would bother Grissom when his door was shut anyway, it was the look in his eyes. There was a raw desire in the dark blue of his irises that aroused her to no end and she knew she couldn't trust herself to care if there was a knock at the door.

She looked at the candles in awe, waving a hand towards them. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I always keep some in case of emergency." His voice was deep and husky and she felt her stomach flutter.

She couldn't help but laugh. "You consider this an emergency?"

He cocked his head as if to ponder her words and walked slowly towards her, causing her to back into the wall. "I suppose it depends on what your definition of emergency is."

His hands landed on her hips and their warmth made her whole body shiver. She held his gaze as his hands slowly roamed under her shirt to rest at the edge of her bare breasts.

"I heard you had a rough day." It was that voice again. The one that lured her into the office, the voice she liked to think was born out of his passion for her. It was a tone that offered so much love and promised even more pleasure.

He leaned forward, his breath caressing her neck, and his hands skimmed over her nipples before disappearing down the flat of her stomach.

Sara's hips moved forward of their own accord. "I already feel…much…much better." It was all she could mutter as she felt her pants come undone. She sucked in a breath as two fingers snaked past her lacy underwear to stroke her flesh. When he touched her, the whole world seemed to disappear; nothing else mattered but the rhythm of his fingers across her tender skin.

She rocked her body into his hand, a loud moan escaped her lips but it was quickly silenced by his mouth. The kiss was eager, his tongue reaching out for hers over and over in a tempo matched by the intimate thrust of his fingers.

With his free hand, he lowered her pants down to her knees and quickly undid his own trousers in an attempt to free his throbbing erection.

Her whimpers of protests when he withdrew his fingers were quickly muted by the length of him pressing into her core. One strong hand lifted her up while his engorged cock pushed her more firmly against the wall in one slow and deep stroke.

Sara dug her nails into his back. "Fuck me." Her voice was raw with desire.

Their eyes connected briefly as he thrust deeper into her and in that moment of unadulterated lust it didn't matter where they were or who could hear them, they both knew a passion like theirs was a rare and precious gift.

Grissom kept moving faster and pushing harder as she breathlessly urged him on, he tilted her hips forward with each thrust. Her legs spread wider under his weight and the erotic sight of her flushed and damp body under the candlelight was more than enough to bring on a familiar ache.

He felt her hand slide between them and he swiftly replaced her finger with his own to rub her swollen clit. Before long her body started to spasm uncontrollably and, with his mouth latching on to her neck, Grissom gave in to his own powerful climax, releasing his seed deep within her.

The pounding of their hearts and their ragged breathing was the only sound to be heard for a long time until his voice broke the silence.

"Sara…" It was just one word but it told her all she ever needed to know.

She understood that today was about so much more than just fulfilling a fantasy.

It was about surrounding themselves with pure love in an environment that dealt with so much hatred, allowing them an escape from the false pretenses of life to inhabit a truth, if only for a moment.


End file.
